Three seconds
by Anhara S
Summary: Cuando ya no quede nada. Cuando todo haya acabado. Ellos seguirán allí por él. Oneshot. Team 7 friendship.


Summary: Cuando ya no quede nada. Cuando todo haya acabado. Ellos seguirán allí por él.

Advert: One-shot. Team 7 friendship fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Yo solo los uso sin afán de lucro. Osea que no me hago rica con ellos, vamos...

* * *

**Three seconds.**

El silencio no existe. Eso es un hecho. Igual que lo es, que el agua es transparente, o que el fuego quema. El silencio no existe y Sakura, igual que el resto del mundo, lo sabe.

Por eso su corazón deja de latir durante unos instantes, cuando se da cuenta de que el silencio que la rodea a ella y a sus compañeros, no es mas que producto de su angustiada imaginación. Porque en realidad, el aire sigue soplando contra las copas de los arboles de su alrededor, los pajaros siguen piando ajenos a todo, y el agua de aquel arroyuelo que han divisado hacía unos minutos, sigue corriendo.

Porque en realidad, el mundo sigue su curso, aunque lo que este viendo ahí delante suyo, le diga que no, que todo se ha detenido, y que no merece seguir adelante. No sin él.

Sakura desea ser capaz de romper ese torturoso silencio. Desea gritar, llorar y maldecir hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero no lo hace. Porque quizás, ese silencio sea lo unico que aun la una a este mundo.

A este mundo donde el agua es transparente, donde el fuego quema, y donde el silencio no existe. A este mundo donde su corazón aun permanece intacto.

"Esta muerto..." el suave susurro de Kakashi la trae de nuevo a la realidad, y cierra los ojos con desesperación. Aquella era una imagen que nunca quiso llegar a ver.

"P-pero..." Naruto, al igual que ella no termina de creerselo.

Él esta muerto. Todo ha acabado. Pueden volver a casa. Juntos. De nuevo.

Y al igual que ella, no se atreve a dar el paso que le adentre en aquel pequeño claro donde el silencio solo es roto por las cortas y ahogadas respiraciones del unico superviviente del combate.

"Itachi esta muerto" la voz de Kakashi se hace mas aspera y Sakura no puede evitar que un escalofrio la recorra "Y Sasuke pronto le seguirá si no hacemos algo".

Y ella sabe que tiene razón, pero aun así es incapaz de romper aquella paz que se habia impuesto en aquel claro.

Todo ha acabado. Ya no queda nada.

_Nada._

Por eso es Naruto el primero en tener el valor suficiente_ -siempre fue el mas valiente de los tres- _para adentrarse y romper un silencio tan angustiante y doloroso, que Sakura tiene que apretar los labios para no rendirse y echarse a llorar ahí mismo como la niña que es.

Kakashi se queda atrás, con ella y Sakura puede notar el peso invisible de su mano en su hombro.

_No te preocupes. Todo estará bien._

Eso es lo que internamente desea que su sensei la diga. Aunque sabe que no lo hará. Kakashi nunca ha sido dado a las palabras. Y la presencia reaseguradora tras ella es suficiente.

Ambos dejan que Naruto sea el primero en acercarse. Porque él es su mejor amigo. Porque él es su meta.

El cuerpo de Itachi esta tendido en su regazo, desmadejado y claramente muerto desde hace algun tiempo, y Sakura internamente se preocupa y maravilla de que Sasuke haya durado todo aquel tiempo consciente. La sangre de sus ropas no es solo de su hermano. Y desesperadamente, sabe que debería ir allí y empezar a tratar sus heridas, pero no lo hace. Porque cree que si él ha llegado hasta aquí vivo, lo seguirá unos minutos más.

"Ey..." oye que Naruto susurra en una voz con tantas emociones indescifrables que Sakura ni siquiera puede enumerarlas todas.

_Tristeza. Rabia. Angustia._

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera hace ademan de haberle escuchado, y sigue mirando hacia un punto infinito en el pequeño claro, acariciando ausentemente el pelo de su hermano muerto.

"Ey, teme..." y Naruto vuelve a intentarlo. Porque no ha llegado hasta tan lejos para que ahora el estupido bastardo se pierda para siempre.

Con cautela y el ceño algo fruncido por lo delicado de la situación da un paso mas hacia él, intentando acortar las distancias entre ellos.

Sakura no puede evitar que un grito ahogado salga de sus trémulos labios cuando ve aquella espada ensangrentada apuntar al cuello de Naruto, con tanta energía que cualquiera diria que no es él quien esta medio muerto.

"No te acerques" le oye sisear, y aunque no puede verlo sabe que en la cara de Naruto hay una expresión muy parecida a la suya.

_Miedo. Pena. Desesperación._

"Teme, escucha..." Naruto deja vagar su vista por el cuerpo inmovil de Itachi, obviando el afilado acero contra su garganta "Él esta... esta... m--".

"No" le oye decir con una negación que debería cargar mas muchas mas emociones de las que conlleva "No es cierto" continua, desviando su vista hacia su regazo y cerrando los ojos fuerza.

Y Naruto decide romper con toda precaución _-Y que si me mata? Y que si lo hace? Ya no importa- _y se arrodilla a su lado, sin siquiera prestar atención a la espada que hacia un momento estaba contra su cuello y ahora yace en el ensangrentado suelo.

Sasuke solo agarra con fuerza las sucias ropas de su hermano, sin dejar de negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

_No. No. No. Yo no quería. Yo..._

"Teme, mirame" su voz temblorosa, mientras sacude el hombro del moreno.

Pero Sasuke no lo hace, y Naruto sabe que esta perdido en un mundo del que no se puede salir. No solo.

"Sasuke, mirame!" termina por gritar y se maldice mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Sakura-chan seguramente le dará una buena cuando todo acabe.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfuman de su cabeza, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí cuando Sasuke le obedece y sube su oscura mirada hasta la suya propia. Y Naruto no puede evitar que su corazón se termine de romper y las lágrimas terminen de aflorar cuando ve todo aquel dolor sumergido tan profundamente que solo él puede verlo.

_...Qué ahora?_

Es lo que sus ojos preguntan a gritos, y Naruto sabe muy bien que contestar.

"Volvamos a casa, teme".

Kakashi, detrás suyo solo sonrie bajo su mascara.

Y Sakura, a su lado, decide romper a llorar como la niña que siempre ha sido.

**Owari**

* * *

Bien? Mal? Fatal? Horripilantemente mal??.

Solo decidme que opinais!.

Con lo que se avecina en el manga, necesitaba hacer algo así...

Ah, y un adelanto. Para lo que les interese. 'Running away' (Sí, sí, todavia no esta muerta esta historia!) y 'Kuro no Shiro', pronto seran actualizados. 'In the most weirdest ways' también, aunque quizás tarde un poco mas.

Saludos!.


End file.
